Running with Renner
by BethanyLeeRenner
Summary: I've been selected with an elite group of film majors to explore Hollywood California. We were even taken backstage of the filming of the Avengers. Let's just say me and Jeremy Renner hit it off immediately. (; Jeremy Renner/OC Rated M for obvious reasons I suck at summaries so leave me alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay friends, and fellow Renner fans; i had this dream one night, and so i expanded it, and turned it into a damn good Renner fanfic.** **This is kind of my favorite fanfic i've written so far. And yes, it is about me, my best friend, and the ****_EXTREMELY_**** sexy Jeremy Renner. So yes, i decided to be selfish and put myself into a story. Get over it(; **

**RATED M: Language, and Smut (obviously)**

**ENJOY! And please review(:**

* * *

"Okay students; I quote the ever great Eminem. 'You only get one shot, this opportunity only comes once in a life time,' so, because all of you are desired film students, you get to witness what goes on in the production of a blockbuster film. We were extremely lucky that Marvel is so supportive of this program, so you all get to see how The Avengers was created," a triumphant grin flashed across the professor's face as ooh's and awe's were exchanged amongst the top 40 film students in the country. I was from Utah State University, my best friend from UCLA, some from Julliard, Harvard, one from Texas A&M, one from Ohio State and others throughout the U.S. I threw a nervous glance at my best friend and mouthed,

_That means Jeremy Renner is here!_

She light-heartedly rolled her eyes at me, and I gave her a returning grin.

"Now kids. Our first task is going to speak with the director, Joss Whedon. After that, you're free to roam around the set, and prop rooms for an hour, then lunch will be in the break room, than finally we'll get to do some interviews with the actors. You only get to hear from 4 actors, so please choose wisely. Preferably; someone who has experience in your desired field, or just someone who you feel inspired by. Let's go!"

My body leaped beside Kathren's as I tried to contain my excitement. Finally. After all the dreams, the fan-fiction and the admiring from a distance, I finally got to talk to Jeremy Renner! Kathren exchanged a similar look, and I knew her mind was wandering in the direction of Robert Downey. We did one final happy dance, and put our serious faces on.

After 2 hours with the director, wandering around the costume room and gawking at Hawkeye's leather suit, then finally some nice pulled pork sandwiches for lunch; it was time for the interviews.

"Okay students. Let's head our separate ways. There's a few flyers posted around to let you know when and where the actors are speaking. Have fun!"

My eyes grew wide, and I pulled Kathren in to the adjacent bathroom.

"Hotness check" I mumbled.

She laughed and specks me up and down. She gave a quick smirk and nodded. I pushed up my boobs and checked the mirror. I've got yellow short shorts, and an Above and Beyond loose fit tank top that almost covers the shorts, and my hair was in a voluminous, curled ponytail that showed off my large rhinestone earrings. I slightly smiled and nodded.

"Can we go now?" she squirmed.

I smile once more and we headed to the posted flyers.

"Let's do Jeremy first, Mark, Robert, and then hit Tom?" her eyes scrunched further at the paper, as if expecting it to change.

"Not Renner first. I wouldn't be able to pay attention to anything else the rest of the day. So let's hit Mark, Tom, and Robert than Renner?"

"Ha-ha. Okay," her hand softly squeezed mine, and we headed off to Tom Hiddleston and Mark Ruffalo, my grin ear to ear as we enter the first conference room.

We learned from Mark, that you should never give up on a certain role that you want, and should always keep your options open. From Tom, we hardly gathered anything. We were too entranced by his gorgeous eyes and accent. We paddled our way to the next room as Kathren started to hyperventilate. I laughed loudly and squeezed her arm.

"After you Mrs. Downey,"

She gave me a, "don't start that shit face," and lead me into the RDJ interview.

My breathing accelerated as we filed out of the interview. Kathren was rambling on about how funny, artistic and smoking hot he is, but I couldn't seem to pay attention. _I'm finally going to meet Jeremy Renner. And take a picture too!_ I hadn't planned on it, but all the celebrities were taking pictures with the students, and now I'd have living proof that I met super famous people. _I'm going to stand next to Jeremy Renner_. He was the only thought that was flooding my mind.

"You're not going to act like that are you?" Kathren asked, breaking my trance.

"Act like what?"

"All: My name's Bethany Williams and I'm in love with Jeremy Renner. Jeremy, will you stick your penis in my vagina?"

I combusted into laughter at her brutal truth.

"No, of course not. I'm going to put on the best acting of my career, and act like I'm not affected by him,"

"Yea, that will last you through the door," she snorted.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled her faster down the hallway.

"Hurry, we're gonna be late,"

Kathren pushed the door open and snuck to the room.

"Come on in," Mr. Renner smiled. "We are just about to—" he gave me a double take as I strolled in. I tried not to let the heat enter my cheeks as I took a seat next to my best friend, who was clearly enjoying my pain. _You had to pick the first row Katie?_ "—just about to begin," Mr. Renner finally finished his sentence, and took a seat at the front of the room, resting his arms above his head. My eyes immediately followed his arms. _Jesus those are sexy… _I blushed, and then laughed internally at myself. _He's not doing this for you hun. _I looked back up and found his eyes locked on mine. My gaze instantaneously dropped down to the floor, as my tongue graciously grazed my bottom lip. _Maybe he is… But he can't be that cocky, can he?_

"So who would like to start the questions," he smiled.

Kathren instantly raised her hand and I shot her a death glare. _Please Kathren. It was cute while we were in high school, but this is a million dollar celebrity. Please don't make you or me look like a fool._

"From all your earlier films; have they given you any standards that apply to your acting choices today?"

I'm pretty sure the whole room could hear my deep exhale.

Mr. Renner cocked his head, contemplating the question. "If you're asking if my earlier decisions to play a gay rapist/serial killer, or an ADHD neo Nazi skinhead that falls in love with a black girl, has impacted my current acting? Absolutely. Those were all great films to get my feet off the ground, but I wouldn't do anything as heavy anymore. I guess I respect myself too much now," he shrugged. I looked around and saw the other student's jaws drop. I scoffed. _That's right bitches. He had a hard acting beginning. He didn't just pop out of the ground._ I smirked at the thought of how much I actually knew about him.

A few more questions rolled by as I was lost in his charming smile, laugh and gorgeous blue eyes. Mr. Renner glanced at his watch and frowned.

"Looks like we only have time for one more question, then we can get some pictures," he smiled again. _Oh God. _I practically melted in my chair. A sharp pain is delivered into my side, and I looked at Kathren who was giving me a, "don't be a pussy, just ask a damn question," look, and I shook my head. Kathren glared at me and her arm shot up again, not taking her eyes off mine. _Shiiiiiiiiit._

"Yea, my friend here, Bethany Williams. B-E-T-H-A-N-Y, told me that she read somewhere that you are musically inclined,"

Mr. Renner nodded, as I felt my whole body turn red.

"Well, she is also very musically inclined. More so in the singing department, but she thinks she'd get nowhere as an actor/musician. What would be your advice to her on which to choose?"

"Well, I think it all depends on your patience, ability and how set you are on becoming one thing. In an ideal world, we wouldn't have to choose. Still to this day, I'd love to do a movie musical, but the opportunity hasn't come up," his gaze now rested on me and my innards dropped to my groin. "Which do you think you're better at?" he asked, curiously. I sighed and chewed on my bottom lip. I see his eyes briefly drop down to my mouth, and I screamed inwardly in triumph.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I mean, I think I can sing, but I'm not a powerhouse. I have a pretty low range, but when it comes to acting, I'm not really afraid to try anything," I shrugged.

"Sing for me," he crooned.

"Umm, I don't want to take up—ow!" Kathren elbowed me in the side again.

"Okay fine. Jesus," I mumbled and rose to my feet. Air entered my lungs, and my eyes momentarily closed as the words of Over and Over by Three Days Grace filled the room. After about a minute, I finished my song sequence and sat back down, the whole was room quiet. _Holy shit. I just sang for Jeremy Renner. _I quickly glanced around the room, and noticed everyone staring at me, jaw hung in awe. Tilting my head lower, I snuck a peek at Mr. Renner, who had his famous, 'resting face' on. It looked as though he was glowering at me. Good thing I'd done my research. If I hadn't, I would have thought it sucked.

"That was… amazing. I think as far as singing goes, you could easily go that direction. You're also very beautiful, which always helps to make an impression," he slowly trailed off, just realizing what he had said. I blushed and made eye contact with him.

"Well thank you," I chuckled and sucked on my lower lip. As I looked back up, I saw his eyes darken as he stared at my mouth.

"How about some pictures?" He grumbled, stood and cracked his neck. All of the students shuffled to their feet, and stood in a line as fellow students and friends took their pictures with some type of camera. Kathren and I were at the back of the line, and Kathren was just devilishly grinning at me.

"What?" I snickered. She got closer to me and pulled down the front of my swoop neck tank top, exposing a little sliver of my black bra.

"There. Now you look fuckable," she winked.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the shirt. _Hmm. This is actually quite sexy._

"Katie, don't get your hopes up. I'm 20, and he's 41," the thought made me depressed.

"Seriously Bethany? You're fucking hot, and if a relationship doesn't come out of it, at least a one night stand will. And that's awesome,"

I rolled my eyes once more at her, when I set my gaze back at the front of the line. All the kids looked super awkward. Renner even did too. They awkwardly waddled up to him, left an awkward space of about a foot between them, and awkwardly smiled. Awkward. I laughed at myself. _Over analyzing everything. Again! _Of course Jeremy was extremely kind to everyone. He smiled as they approached, shook their hand, and made a little small talk; however, nothing too serious, just the, "Hey! How are ya?" or "Have you enjoyed yourself today?"

The students only ever gave a grunt or a nod, too nervous to actually say anything I guess. That's what both Kathren and I were so ecstatic about. We had both managed to keep our cool as we took pictures with all the celebrities. We cracked jokes with them, teased them a little, and even when Tom's scorching blue eyes searched my soul, I managed to joke about an earlier comment. _But this is different. This is Jeremy Renner, _I thought.

"Sweetheart?"

I was suddenly brought back to reality as I glanced up at 5'10", toned arms, and soft blue eyes of beautiful. I said nothing, and I could hear Katie giggle behind me.

"It's your turn hun. Got something to take a picture with?" he smiled.

"Uh, yea! Sorry," I murmured. My hands fumbled for the Iphone tucked away in my bra, when I saw Jeremy glance at my chest. I gave Kathren my phone and sauntered up to the one and only, Hawkeye, and gave a cute smile. He shined his teeth back at me, and I practically melted. Finally reaching his side, I stood so my breasts were practically caressing his muscular arm, and an easy glance to my remarkable cleavage. I saw him glance down, his eyes lingering a little too long, when his head finally snapped back up to me.

"Umm," he swallowed hard. "Above and Beyond?"

I laughed. "I would've thought California was the place of all music,"

"It is! We are a very cultured people here," he smirked.

I giggled and pulled my shirt forward, glancing at the symbol on my shirt. "Well, Above and Beyond is a trance group. Best damn music out there,"

"I beg to differ. Classical is always pretty badass," he grinned.

"Hmm, I don't know if I'd put _classical_ music, and _badass _in the same sentence. That's an oxymoron. That's like saying wife-beaters are sexy," I laughed.

"They can be. If worn correctly by the right person," he whispered. Our eyes locked in place, as the gap between us ever so slightly closed, before I heard Kathren awkwardly clear her throat.

"Picture?" she smiled.

Jeremy nodded, and pulled me into a less-than-friendly embrace, though to the untrained eye looked like nothing more than a humorous hug. There was a flash and I was temporarily blinded, and when my eyes finally adjusted, Jeremy was standing very close to me, head tilted slightly down as he kissed my knuckles ever so softly.

"Are you going to be in California long?" he whispered.

My inner lady parts began to sing and dance with each movement of his smooth lips.

"Uhh," I stuttered. "We leave tomorrow night,"

Jeremy readjusted himself, and looked me in my hazel eyes. "Do you think you could sneak away for a few hours while I show you the _cultured _California?" he smirked.

"I, uh—"

Our professor knocked on the door, and shouted commands of, "Time's up! Let's head out!"

All the students shuffled out, and I glanced back up at Jeremy, who was eagerly awaiting my answer.

"Sure," I smiled.

Kathren pulled my arm, and began dragging me out of the room. Jeremy called after me, "Where do I find you?!" I grinned and flipped around before leaving the room.

"Tomorrow at nine a.m. In front of the science building,"

He nodded, and I turned around and glided into happiness for the rest of my life.

* * *

**YAY FOR JEREMY RENNER! REVIEW AND LOVE HIM AS MUCH AS I DO!... but not too much, cuz he's mine :-D**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	2. Chapter 2

******Okay. So i obviously don't own Jeremy Renner :'( but i do own myself and my best friend, and my story. So no stealing. **

**WARNING: Rated M for a reason, and this chapter has a little smut half way through. Don't say i didn't warn you(;**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 2!(:**

* * *

**Jeremy's POV:**

I waltzed back into the lounge, and plopped myself into the empty chair next to Tom, Evans and Scarlett.

"What's got you all happy?" Tom asked.

I shrugged as a smile crept back on my face, remembering the beautiful, young, black haired girl who came sauntering into my earlier interview session.

"Uh huh…" Scarlett raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"  
"Is that a bulge in your pants?!" Evans laughed.

I nervously glanced down. I had been having delicious thoughts about her, but I didn't think it was that obvious. Good thing it wasn't. I could definitely feel the blood constantly run through my cock ever since she licked that delicious lip of hers.

"Seriously guys! Fuck off!"

The group of friends burst into laughter, as I felt myself get a little heated.

"I'm gonna take off. I need some hours away from this hell hole,"

"Some _alone time?_" Scarlett scoffed.

"Actually yes. I'm a little nervous about a date that I'm going on tomorrow, because I _really_ like this girl. So yes, I will be having alone time so I can figure out where I want to take her and what I want to show her," I snapped.

"Calm down mate, we were just playing," Tom spoke in the perfect accent.

"Yea, we're actually really excited for you man. So, don't blow this one!" Evans winked at me as I strolled to the back parking lot to hop on my bike and zip home.

My keys landed perfectly on the coffee table, and I plopped myself on the couch in the front room, and sighed. _What am I going to do?_ I thought about taking her to walk Rodeo Dr., or take her to the beach, but I wanted to show her something different, and something that would hint at the fact that I loved listening to what she had to say. I thought back to the encounter we shared earlier. First, she walked in, very relaxed with an Above and Beyond tank top… _Okay, so I'll research this type of music, so I have something to connect with her. Good start Renner. _I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the couch, allowing my thoughts to go where they wanted.

_ Bethany. That's what her friend had said her name was. Unique, just like her. Her pale, olive skin was so beautiful and smooth. Oh, I knew it was smooth from when I had briefly kissed her knuckles. Long, beautiful, black hair smelled lightly of honeydew and earth; showing she's outdoorsy._

I slowly grinned at her memory and felt the blood rush lower in my body.

_ A petite frame, probably about 5"5', 120 pounds, with nice, full breasts that were simply breathtaking when slightly grazing my body._

I swallowed and ran my fingers through my hair, pissed that just remembering her, made my cock twitch.

_ Her face. Her face was something completely different. Gorgeous hazel eyes that glimmered when she laughed, and slightly changed between shades of gold and green, when she was nervous, or flirtatious. A cute, dainty nose and a mouth that caused the unmistakable growth in my pants. Full, pink lips; occasionally graced with her tongue sliding over the bottom lip, leaving a slick, gleam from its trace. _

My mouth hung open a tad, as I pressed my palm onto the denim at my cock, hoping to relieve some pressure.

_ Her skin is so soft… _

The button and zipper on my pants were suddenly out of the way.

_ Her fingers slender, but firm. _

My eyes shut tighter, as my jaw dropped a little more.

_ Her mouth perfectly shaped, _

A groan emerged from my throat, as my fingers grasped my erection.

_ And a rack that makes me want to drop my pants and take her wherever I can._

Before I knew what was happening, I was pleasuring myself. Imagining her plump, perfect lips pressed on mine, our tongues dancing together. Her strong fingers digging into my back from pure pleasure, her perfect tits in my mouth, and her spectacular voice going hoarse from screaming my name.

My body quivered, Bethany's name was softly whispered, and the evidence of my _alone time_ was evident, and I soon sunk deeper into the couch as I attempted to catch my breath.

_ How the hell does she do that to me?_

**Bethany's POV:**

"I AM TITANIUM! YOU SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WON—" my hand flung to my phone, and shut off the alarm. 8:00. _Why the hell am I waking up so early?! The workshops don't start until one o' clock!_ My eyes suddenly flung open, and a huge gasp filled the quiet dorm. _I had a fucking date with fucking Jeremy Renner!_ I hopped to my feet and ran to the bathroom. After 20 minutes, my hair was slightly waved, and cascading down my shoulders, a soft smoky eye makeup outlined my hazel eyes, and a cherry chapstick gloss covered my lips. I paced to the dresser, opened the drawers, and stared at the contents within. An exasperated exhale left my throat, and I trudged to my phone.

"Katie,"

"Mmmm?" she responded sleepily.

"What should I wear on my date thing today?"

"Why should I care?"

"Cause it's Jeremy Renner…"

"Oh yea. Umm, do you want to show off legs? Or ass,"

"Umm. Ass. Legs was yesterday,"

"Okay, then wear your American Eagle white skinnies. They definitely frame your butt,"

I laugh loudly into the phone, as I pull the white pants from my drawer.

"Shirt?"

"Hmm, something else to show off boobs,"

"Katie, I don't know. I don't want to seem like I'm easy,"

"But you are… for Jeremy Renner at least,"

I laughed again, and pulled a big yoshi t-shirt from the last drawer.

"Okay, so I chose the yoshi t-shirt. And should I wear boots, or vans?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Vans. Got it. What color? The shirt is a soft heather grey, and yoshi is obviously green,"

"Hmmm. Ooh ooh ooh! Do the bright orange ones! It's a pop a' color!"

I smiled, and pulled the shoes onto my feet.

"Thanks babe,"

I clicked the phone shut, and did a once over before brushing my teeth.

8:49. _Ooooooh God. Oh, God. Whew. _I exhaled and rubbed my clammy hands on my jeans. Before I left the dorm, I sprayed Victoria's Secret's hello darling on my body, and grabbed my Captain America wallet. I wandered through the deserted campus, and found myself approaching the science building. _Eew. I don't want to stand on the corner, I'll look like a hooker._ Good thing I didn't have to, there was a hunky looking man leaning against a motorcycle, eyes concentrated on the phone in his hands. I stopped in my tracks, realizing this was my date, and I shut my eyes, and took a deep breath. _I can do this,_ I reassured myself. I took a few more steps forward, and stood in front of Jeremy, a humorous look filling my eyes.

"I don't even think _Iphones_ are that interesting," I smiled.

His look shot up to me and did a once over, and a tiny smile stretched across his face. He stood up and slowly sauntered towards me. I swallowed, but kept my arms crossed. _Holy shit. Hoooooly shit. _He stopped just about a foot in front of me, with that damn charming smile still plastered on his face.

"You ready?" he beamed.

"For what?"

"Come,"

He grabbed my hand, and I had to keep myself from gasping at his contact as he pulled me over to his bike and got on. I just stared at the thing in bewilderment. Jeremy cocked his head at me and laughed.

"Never been on a bike?"

"Uh, no,"

His deep chuckle practically made me melt. _I have loved listening to that sound over and over again on interviews. _

"Nervous?"

"Well, I'm not too thrilled about riding on the back of an open vehicle with no seatbelt…"

"Consider me your seatbelt," he smiled.

I smirked, and finally nodded. "Okay then. Let's ride this bitch," Jeremy snickered, and patted the seat behind him. I glanced up and down the bike and cocked my head. "No helmets?"

"Why? Afraid of a little adrenaline,"

"Adrenaline's not gonna save your ass from a head on collision,"

"Seriously Beth, you're over analyzing this. Hop on. You'll be fine, I promise,"

I sighed, and swung on behind him. He kick started the engine, and when the beast roared to life, I gripped around Jeremy's waist and squeezed my eyes shut. Jeremy chuckled and softly caressed my hands before pulling the bike back onto the road.

After about a 15 minute ride, we pulled up to what looked like a small petting zoo. I slowly stepped off the bike, when I finally noticed the pain in my upper arms. I'd been holding Jeremy pretty damn tight, and managed to snuggle into his hard back. I smiled and glanced around at the giant cascading trees, with large green pastures over rolling hills. There was a small house and barn tucked closer to a small pond at the back of the property.

"What is this place?"

Jeremy smiled. "This place is called Marshall's Wildlife Sanctuary. It's a wildlife sanctuary,"

"Well I didn't collect that from the name at all," my voice dripping sarcasm.

Jeremy smirked, and reached for my hand, leading me down the super long gravel road towards the barn. Our fingers interlaced, and I softly pressed my body towards him.

"So, tell me about yourself,"

I smirked. "Hmm, what is there to tell? Uh, I was born in Mesa, Arizona, but moved to Utah when I was about 5. Lived there for 14 years. Uh, am currently attending UtahStateUniversity on a rodeo scholarship, majoring in Pre-Veterinary science,"

Jeremy softly squeezed my hand and a huge grin crept across his face. "So, I take it you like animals?"

"No, I actually can't stand the things. That's why I have 3 horses, 2 dogs, a cat, and want to work with animals for the rest of my life," I couldn't help the soft chuckle that emerged from my lips. "That's something else you should know about me… I'm extremely sarcastic,"

"Are you now?"

I glanced over at Jeremy to see that heart stopping smirk stretched across his face. I rolled my eyes, and playfully nudged my shoulder into him. He laughed, and then did something I hadn't expected. His muscled arm was suddenly beneath my thighs, and I felt my body flung up in the air, as I was suddenly embraced into his hard chest. A huge giggle erupted from my throat when I tried to squirm away, but his grip tightened on me, and buried his nose in my neck.

"Jeremy Lee Renner! Put me down now or so help me God, I will take you down with me!"

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing," he smirked. "That's something you should know about _me, _I never let things go once I've got them,"

"What if I told you I was deathly afraid of heights?"

"Ha-ha! I'm not _that_ much taller than you and I'm not some fuckin' seventh grader who has no strength to carry around his own girl,"

_No you are definitely not a seventh grader. And you definitely have strength. _"You're hopeless, aren't you?" I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and snaked my arms around his head, my body relaxing into his as he carried me to our destination.

"Yup. Something else you should know about me," he softly smiled, and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

He gently set me on the ground outside what I originally thought was a barn. Yes, indeed it was some type of barn, but it looked like the size of a mini mall. Huge sliding barn doors created the entryway for the large wooden building.

Jeremy smiled at my jaw hung in awe, as he came from behind me, and slithered his delicious arms around my waist, whispering in my ear, "I wonder what you'll look like when you see the _inside_,"

I scoffed at him, and then he pulled away from me and walked up to meet some older, gentle looking man standing outside of the door. Soft whispers were exchanged, as well as smiles, and glances in my direction. _Holy hell. How did I ever get to this spot, right here? _This was one dream I wasn't willing to wake myself up from. I smiled at myself, and nervously looked down at my thumbs, my mind racing with all the possibilities of this one day. ONE day. I would be leaving for home tonight, and I'd never get to see him again… For some reason this depressed me more than it should. I mean, _I barely know the guy, right?_

"Hey, you okay?"

I looked up to see Jeremy's concerned eyes staring into my distracted ones. I shook off the nerves and feelings of distress and gave him a half hearted smile.

"Yea,"

"That's something else you should know about me Beth. I'm pretty good at reading people, and I know you just lied to me. What's really goin' on?"

I sighed, and nervously chuckled, staring back down at my hands, trying to avoid eye contact with his blue/grey eyes.

"Hey," he lifted my chin up so I would have to look at him, and my body melted from the look in his eyes, and the way his hard hands, gently cupped my chin. "You can talk to me,"

"It's weird. I've had such a good time already, and was thinking about—well, that I'm only going to be in California for a few more hours, so, I wouldn't really be able to see you, again," I shut my eyes to avoid his potential looks of amusement, as I grasped the realization that he only probably wanted a one night stand.

Suddenly, I felt soft, warm lips against mine, and my eyes flew open. Sure enough, Jeremy was bent over, and his lips were sweetly pressed against my unmoving mouth. Still in shock, I finally felt his hand holding the side of my face; his thumb caressing my cheek, as his lips tried to gently encourage mine to move with him. I acknowledged, and allowed myself to relax into him. Scooting closer, and bringing my hands to cup both sides of his face. My eyes slowly slid shut again, as I took in his smell and taste. He slowly pulled away, but kept his forehead pressed to mine, eyes shut, as we both attempted to recover our air.

"I know. I've been thinking about the same thing," he whispered. "But, we're not at that point yet. So, let's just enjoy today, and the rest will unfold once we get there. Deal?"

I nodded as he returned my smile. This time, he wrapped one of his arms around my hip, and led me through the giant doors in the same manner as if we had been dating for 2 years.

"So where do you want to get lunch?" he asked as he drifted to his motorcycle, and sat down.

"Well, I guess I don't really have a say in the matter, seeing as I don't know of what type of food is in California. I mean I could guess like McDonald's and Wendy's, but I don't know if that's what you're aiming for," I smirked and swung on behind him without hesitation; clinging my body as close to his as I could get.

"What's McDonald's?"

I playfully slapped his chest, and he smiled; bringing my hand to his lips, and kissing it softly before revving the engine to life once more.

* * *

**AHHHH! I LOVE US(:**

**Read and Review please**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Jeremy Renner... :'( buuuuuuut i do own my story idea, myself and my best friend.**

**Read and Review(:**

**Rating M: there's not really smut, but more adult themes. Keep that in mind, yo(;**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Jeremy's POV:**

I let my mind wander as I drove towards the Monsoon Café. I couldn't help the giant grin that spread across my face, feeling Bethany snuggle into my back. This date couldn't be any better so far. The animal sanctuary was the perfect place for her. She was all smiles the whole time; petting baby zebras, feeding pandas, taking pictures of everything and anything she could get her hands on. She made me take a picture of her and Dolly, the baby zebra, and she giggled as she set it as my phone background. I actually wouldn't mind seeing her smiling face everyday, especially since she'd be leaving in several hours. My body sunk a little, and I brought my hand back to hers, reassuring myself that this would all work out. I shook the depressing thoughts from my head, and thought about how surprised she would be once we got the restaurant. I tilted the bike sideways toward our destination, and I felt her grip on me tighten. The bike slowed, and I noticed the longing stares of passing pedestrians, as they realized who I was. I rolled my eyes, and hopped off. Bethany slid off the bike, smiling, and then swished her fingers through her hair. Body tensed as I smelled the scent of her hair, citrus. She stared at the restaurant in front of her, as I swam in her beauty from behind. Perfect hourglass figure and an ass that constantly pulled my attention. I cleared the thoughts from my head and shook the lust from my body, and walked behind her, resting my hand in hers. She looked up at me and blushed.

"I think I'm underdressed," she smirked.

"Nah, you look beautiful, and besides, it's not what you think it is," I smiled, and her blush deepened. "Come 'ere," she leaned into me, and I gave her a long, gentle kiss. _God I want her._ She sighed in contentment, but soon a panicked look stretched across her face.

"People are watching," she whispered.

I shrugged as a devilish smile took my mouth. I pulled her into me, and dipped her; planting a huge, passionate kiss on her lips, and she just giggled against my lips, allowing my tongue to invade her mouth. We held onto each other for a few minutes, and I finally brought her back up, and pulled her into the café.

**Bethany's POV:**

"Seriously. Thank you so much! The DJ battle at the end was fantastic!" I scooted myself closer into his side as he led me up to his beautiful, 1920's craftsman style home and kissed me on the forehead with a smile.

"I thought you would like that,"

"Sooooo, now maybe you know _real_ music," I winked.

He chuckled and unlocked the front door. I pushed further in and my jaw dropped from the gorgeous, yet homey interior. Big vaulted ceiling with a small chandelier hanging from the wooden beams created the foyer. Then a small, cozy living room with a giant fireplace warmed the interior of my body.

"Wow," I crooned.

Jeremy smiled again and pulled me to the living room, ushering me to take a seat. "I'll just put my stuff down, and I'll drop you off on campus. We'll take my car this time," he grinned once more, and set his leather jacket on the back of the couch. He made his way toward what I assumed was his bedroom, and I traced my fingers along the back of the red suede sofa. A sigh escaped my lips when I thought back to my perfect day. I had only known Jeremy for less than 48 hours, but he already knew so much about me, and cared to know even more. He took me to a place that was all about animals, then to an Asian cuisine café for dinner, and surprised me with an electronic DJ battle. _He was pretty much perfect. And here I was, alone with him in his home. I never would've guessed._ My thoughts halted when I heard the wood from the hallway creak. I turned to face Jeremy but had contain my squeal, as I saw him peel his grey shirt off, and fumble with the navy one in his hands. I swear I saw a slight smile tug at his lips. He was clearly enjoying my reaction. The weight in my lower stomach released when he put his shirt back on.

"Come on. Let's get you back," he softly beamed and walked back over to the front door, grabbing another set of keys off the coffee table. I followed him to the front door, and stood in front of him before he opened it, our bodies dangerously close.

"Thank you. I mean it. I really had an amazing time today. You didn't have to do all that for me, and I thank you for it," I whispered.

I saw Jeremy's throat swallow hard, and he nodded, but still didn't make a move towards the door knob. Instead, he slowly inched his face closer to mine and disclosed:

"Thank _you._ I'm glad I got to do all that for you,"

I felt extremely brave and decided I wanted to kiss him, so I practically jumped and slammed my lips to his. There was no hesitation in his returning kiss; he quickly slammed my back against the wall, and forced his tongue through my slightly parted lips. A creamy moan emerged from my throat as he gently nipped my bottom lip. I buried my face into his strong shoulder as he trailed kisses and bites down my neck.

"So beautiful," he murmured.

_He thinks I'm beautiful?_ A tear almost jerked from my eye, but I stopped it when Jeremy lifted me into his arms and carried me back to what I hoped was his bedroom, sure enough when I hit the soft mattress beneath me. He lifted his fresh blue shirt off his body, and a sudden feeling of want surged through my body. _That is a perfect top half… I wonder what's beneath. _I chuckled at myself, but was halted mid breath, to Jeremy's swollen lips on mine. A hard calloused hand ran up my side, lifting my t shirt with it, and I shivered from his soft touch. His forehead rested against my temple as we both caught our breath.

"Stay with me," he pleaded. Lust filled blue/gray eyes were soon connected with my hazel ones, and I cocked my head at him. "Don't go back to Utah today. Stay with me,"

"I—I can't. I want to, really I do," I placed my hands on both sides of his face, and made him look at me. "But I have school, and family, and I still don't know you very well,"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just, please,"

I smiled softly and tried not to let the tears fall from my eyes. "I can't."

He nodded, and brought his lips murderously passionate back to mine. His hands starting to bring my t shirt up as I felt the bulge in his pants pressed against my thigh.

"Jeremy. Not now,"

"I want you," he murmured against my belly.

"I know. And I want you too, but not like this. Not right now," I sighed and he brought his lust glazed eyes back to me, and slowly nodded. He stood off the bed, threw his shirt back on and outstretched his hand to me.

"Sorry to give you blue balls," I mumbled.

He laughed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's okay. I'll just have a cold shower after I drop you off," he winked.

I laughed and followed him out to his Nissan GTS.

"Oh my fuck," my knees buckled and Jeremy caught me from my fall, and started to panic.

"Bethany? What's wrong?"

"I. Just, had an orgasm,"

Jeremy scrunched his eyebrows, and looked down at my pants.

"That car," I pointed to the sleek, black power car before me. "Is one of my dream cars. So, I practically had an orgasm when we walked up. I actually get to ride in one," I giggled and stroked one of the side view mirrors.

Jeremy burst into laughter, and opened the passenger side door to me. "Well I'm glad my car could make you enjoy yourself so much,"

"Just wait til you start the engine," I spoke nonchalantly.

I could practically see Renner run to his side of the car after shutting my door behind me. He swung in, and couldn't get the key in the ignition fast enough. I laughed, but was suddenly interrupted by the loud purr of the car. I gulped and sunk into the chair a little bit more, closing my eyes as I let the engine hum a beautiful melody to me.

"Well that's the most boring orgasm I've ever seen," he smiled.

"Yea? Well, yours in Neo Ned wasn't too hot either," I winked.

His eyebrows rose in alarm as shock overtook his face. "You've actually seen that movie?"

"Yea. I've seen everything you've done. I actually loved that movie. I mean, after I got over all the vulgarity and awkwardness, I loved Ned and came to just love the movie," I shrugged.

"You've seen all of them?" the shock did not leave his face.

_Shit. He just thinks you're another stalker fan._

"Yea. I support all of my favorite actors. I own all of Will Smith's movies, and see all of Reese Witherspoon's movies too. I feel it's my job as a fan,"

His eyes softened a little. "Then you must think less of me,"

"What? No. Why would I?"

"All those horrible movies I did…"

"Jeremy. You were a starving actor trying to get your feet off the ground. Sure Dahmer was hard to watch, but you still did a killer job. No pun intended,"

His eyes softened even more and a small smile crept back to his face. "So what's your favorite then?"

"Umm, probably SWAT or Hansel and Gretal,"

He chuckled again and shook his head. "No, earlier, you said that this was _one_ of your favorite cars. So what's your favorite?" he finally threw the car in drive and sped toward campus, me trying not to melt from the pure power from the vehicle, or the closeness to the sexiest man alive.

"Definitely a Vauxhall VXR8 S, Bathurst edition," I cooed.

"Hmm. That's the car that whines, right? 560 horse power?"

"Yea," I turned my gaze back to Renner who was getting sexier by the minute. "You know, I always thought guys who knew their cars were sexy," I purred.

"Not as sexy as girls who know cars," he growled and turned his gaze to me, occasionally glancing at the road. "I bet you're a screamer. You're not going to be as quiet as you act when I throw you against the wall, and then take you in my kitchen," his gaze narrowed at me, and a soft glitter of lust filled the corner of his eyes.

"Stop staring at me like that Renner, or else this 80,000$ car is going to swerve off the highway and the cops are gonna find the driver was being fucked while attempting to drive," I invitingly whispered. Our eyes never left, and I remembered this exact same thing from somewhere else. "Are you trying to pull a Fast and Furious on me?" I grinned.

"No. Just now you gave me a hard on, and I don't really want to leave your eyes,"

"Watch the road Renner. You're freaking me out," I didn't realize how close we actually were to campus, and right as I spoke, Jeremy pulled next to the science building. I decided I wanted to be a tease, and jumped out of the car, but left the door open enough for him to hear me say,

"You're right. I am a screamer, but the shower sounds more appealing than the kitchen," I strayed just long enough to see Jeremy's jaw drop and mutter a profanity as he glanced down to his crotch. I smiled and closed the door behind me, strutting back to the dorm I was about to move from.

I was only walking for about 2 minutes when Steve Carell was screaming 'loud noises!' indicating that I had a text message.

*I have about 9 rooms in my house, and I'm pretty sure that the shower is not one of the best ones to try out – J

I grin, as a pool of emotions stir deep in my belly.

*Well, we'll just have to see(; -B

*Oh I guarantee it –J

*Okay. I'll make sure to hold you to it –B

*I'll be waiting. Got to go. I've gotta take that cold shower now ;-) –J

*Well enjoy! Just remember, I'm a screamer(; Hopefully see you later –B

I grinned at the last text I sent; I could practically see Jeremy's reaction. Jaw dropped, eyes staring at the screen, and then he'd rush to his shower… _Okay. That's a little hot. He practically admitted that he thinks about me in his 'alone time'. Should I be flattered? Or be turned on… Well actually I'm kind of both right now…_

The lyrics of LinkinPark blared through my phone as I looked to the caller ID; hoping Jeremy was calling for a little phone sex.

"Katie!"

"Hey whore! How was your date? Did you get it in?!"

"NO! No I did not,"

"Damnit Bethany! You lost your virginity when you were 18, and haven't had sex since! You gotta give yourself some relief!"

I rolled my eyes, and unlocked the room to my temporary dorm. "Well, don't feel too deprived. I almost did, but then I backed off."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

I pulled the phone slightly from my ear, hoping to quiet her screams. "Well, I wanted to make sure he was in it for the whole ride. Not just a one night stand. And well, it worked. We both kind of teased each other a lot though. Like I was actually kind of a whorish bitch. I gave him glimpses into my sex life, and implied that I'd be ready next time, and he almost jumped me right there in the car!" I laughed.

"Car sex. Mmmmm,"

"God Katie! You're relentless,"

"You know it. As your pimp, I demand my money skank! And you're two weeks behind!" I could hear her wink over the phone.

"Sorry bub. I quit. I actually really like him…"

"He's 20 years older than you…"

"I know. But that doesn't matter, right?"

She sighed. "I guess. I just don't want you to get hurt,"

"Coming from the girl who wanted me to get a one night stand!?" I laughed.

"Hey, I just speak for your untouched vagina," she snickered.

"You sound like the Lorax… that's fuckin creepy. Hey, so I have to pack, and I'll meet you at the meeting point, K?"

"What are you talking about bitch? I don't have to fly back to Utah,"

"I know, but I ain't leavin without saying goodbye,"

"Ha-ha. Okay. See you then,"

"Bye babe,"

* * *

**How long are we going to be able to resist each other?! (; ...not very long... it ****_is_**** Jeremy Renner after all(:**

**REVIEW pleeeeeeeease(: I love all the awesome reactions!**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN JEREMY RENNER! HE IS ALL HIS OWN ( sadly... i would definitely make his life not so lonely(; )**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! It means the world! 3**

**So, here is the long awaited chapter 4! I definitely took my time with this one to make it perfect(;**

**WARNINGS:**** FINALLY some real smut(; some language, and ladies: mind your ovaries. This stuff gets pretty spicy(;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been 2 months since California, and things were going better than I had expected. Me and Jeremy texted everyday and talked on the phone every night before I went to bed. I hardly told anyone, because when I did, they just laughed at me, and told me I was taking my obsession to a new level. So, I gave up. I kept me and Jeremy in our own little world, allowing us to bond. It was strange, I heard so much stuff about long distance relationships and how they never worked out, but the distance seemed to keep us going. We got to know each other better, and very quickly became close friends. Jeremy even sometimes helped me with school work, or just the emotional struggles. I felt so sad that he couldn't be here to hold me. I wanted him to stroke my hair and sing softly to me as I cried. He said he wanted that too. He even sent me a package this week for my birthday. I ripped open the box as quickly as I could, and inside was an old record framed in a steel case, signed by the DJs of Above and Beyond. I couldn't control the tears from flowing, he cared, and I was lucky enough to have him in my life.

I sighed and leaned against the wall, cracking my neck from the strain of writing an essay. I was mentally and physically drained, and hadn't had time to talk to Jeremy all day. I closed my eyes, prepared to doze off, when my roommate suddenly burst through the door.

"Hey Beth!"

"Hmm?"

"There's a guy outside wanting to talk to you,"

I nodded, and peeled off my duvet. I was not excited to study with Damien, my science lab partner. He was rude, and didn't care if he got an A, and I did. I didn't care that I was in Spanx and a baggy Winnie the Pooh t shirt, hair thrown into a bun on top of my head. I trudged out to the parking lot, and noticed there were a lot of people sulking around, whispering and glancing in my direction. _Jesus. I'm studying. I don't care what I look like._ I rolled my eyes, and pushed through the group of people, only to stop dead in my tracks. There, leaning against a Vauxhall VXR8, was my beautiful Jeremy Renner. So relaxed, leaning against the car with a cigarette in his mouth, as he played with his hands. My eyes instantly lit up, and a small squeal released from my throat as I ran to him. He heard my excitement, and flicked the cigarette on the ground, smiling at me. I flung myself at him, and he caught and spun me around, placing a passionate kiss on my lips. I couldn't stop grinning as our tongues caressed each other, and Jeremy squeezed my body as close to him as I could possibly get, his aroma of cigarettes and cologne calming my body.

"Hey baby," he whispered and pecked me once more before setting me down on the ground before him.

"What are you doing here?!" I squealed.

He grinned, and pulled my hips to him, and kissed me again. "I'm not allowed to be here on your birthday?"

"Of course you can, but aren't you supposed to be filming?"

He shrugged and kissed me again, and I was perfectly fine with that. I needed all of him, and more of him to make up for our lost time. "I wanted to be here for my girlfriend," he sang.

Tears filled my eyes, as I accepted, gratefully, the title of what we now were.

"Hey, why are you crying?" his thumb wiped the tear from my cheek, and I looked up into his bright blue eyes. They were the most beautiful sight I had seen in a long time, and now they looked at me with a new look. That was _my_ look.

"I'm just super happy that you're here. I've missed you so much," I shyly smiled; he smiled back, and picked me up, wrapping his arms around my waist and softly kissed my lips again.

"I've missed you more than you could know," he whispered. Gently setting me on the ground, he opened the driver's side door, and ushered for me to get in.

"You're going to let me drive?!" My body practically burst from excitement, but Jeremy rolled his eyes, causing a pout to crawl on my mouth.

"It _is _your car," he grinned.

My jaw hit the asphalt beneath me, and I stared at him in awe. "That's a sick joke,"

"I'm not playing,"

"Jeremy. You can't get me a car,"

"Yes I can. I can afford it, and what better way to spend my money than on my girlfriend," he winked, but I continued to glance between him and the car.

"Okay…" I whispered. "But I want you to drive first,"

He scrunched his eyebrows, but nodded, walking around to the other side of the car to open the passenger side door for me. A grin spread across my face, and I slid into the sexiest car in production. A sigh escaped my lips when Jeremy sat in the driver's seat. He grinned at my reaction and set his hand on my knee, pulling the car forward.

"You look good," he hummed.

I laughed. "I'm in Spanx, and a huge t shirt. And Renner if you don't _drive_ this car, I'm going to go James Bond on your ass,"

He chuckled, and put the gas pedal on the floor. The car lurched forward, making a mixed sound of a roar, and a high pitched whine. I giggled hysterically as the pure torque of the car forced me back into the seat. We ran 3 red lights before I made Jeremy slow down.

"Too much for ya babe?"

"Hardly. I just don't want the police to haul my car away,"

"Nah. I'm Jeremy Renner, remember?" he winked, and I slapped his bicep, grinning.

"So, what would you say to staying the night with me?" He refused eye contact, nervous of my reaction. All I did was bite my cheek and stare at my thumbs.

"Yes,"

His eyes lit up, as a huge boyish smile graced his mouth. He nodded swiftly, and pulled the car into the parking lot of the Marriott.

"The Marriott? Aren't you used to staying in the Bellagio or the Ritz or something like that?"

He laughed and stopped the car in an empty stall. "I don't care where I stay, as long as you're with me. Cheesy, I know."

I smiled, "Well, I don't have any clothes or anything like that… that's all back at my apartment,"

His grin grew larger, and he swung out of the car, straightening his shirt before he opened my door. "I'm sure we can make something work. Come on," he grabbed my hand and walked us through the lobby, past the front desk and to the elevator. We stood quietly next to each other as the elevator crawled to floor 13. I tried to swallow the energy that surged through my body, as the floors crawled higher and higher. The energy that built up between us was unbelievable, and I thought we were going to combust into flames. Right as I was about to jump him, the elevator doors opened, and Jeremy exhaled. _Ha! He felt it too!_ He grabbed my hand and brought me into suite number 1385. There was nothing too fancy about the room. Just an above average hotel suite, but on the bed, _one_ bed, were about 3 wrapped gifts, and 5 other gift bags. I turned to Jeremy and glared at him, but he ignored me, and went to take off his shoes and socks.

"Renner. I accepted the car because—well, that's beside the point. But you already sent me a present in the mail, so I don't need anything else,"

"Do you only use my last name when your mad?' he groaned, and I nodded. "Well, it's not much, I promise. But, I _want_ to spoil you. You don't have to open them now if you don't want," his face almost looked sad, and it immediately sobered me up.

"How about this. I'll open one present that YOU want me to right now, and then every few hours, I'll open another. K? That way it's not so overwhelming for me."

His eyes beamed with acceptance, and he leaped to the bed, and grabbed the pink striped bag, with dark pink tissue rising out of it. The familiar wrapping of Victoria's Secret. He handed it to me, and I started laughing. "Really Renner?"

He took a few steps back in fear, and asked, "You're mad?"

"No, no, no. I just like to switch your names up throughout the day. Renner seems more playful sometimes," I smiled.

His body relaxed as he anxiously watched me take out the tissue. "Now remember, you asked me to pick first. So this present is your fault," he giggled.

My chuckle stopped when I pulled the white and teal polka dot bra, and matching underwear from the bag. With my head still bowed toward the gift, my eyes looked up at Jeremy who was smirking at me, but the lust was obviously growing behind his eyes. "Are you sure this is a present for me? Seems like it would be a more, you, present," I purred.

I saw his Adam's apple move, as he swallowed, and shifted his weight. "Isn't birthday sex the number one present I could give you," he growled, and seductively walked toward me.

"Nuh uh. It's not my birthday yet," I shook my finger at him and pointed to the clock, 11:43 pm.

"There's always foreplay," he whispered.

"Nope. I'm just gonna go put this on UNDER my clothes, and we can get organized a little. Besides, what if I don't want sex for my birthday," I replied.

His eyes darkened even more, as if he was turned on by the fact I'd play hard to get. "That sounds like a challenge,"

"Maybe it is,"

"Bring it on,"

"Oh, I won't play easy Renner,"

"I plan on it,"

And with that, I walked to the bathroom to begin our game.

When I came back out, all the presents were moved to the adjacent corner and Jeremy was lying on the bed, no shirt, just a pair of grey sweats that hung just below his hips. He had his eyes shut, relaxing. But I knew what he was really doing; trying to gain the upper hand. Nope, I wouldn't let him. So I quietly took off my Spanx, and they pooled on the ground at my feet. Now I stood in just a baggy t shirt that stopped at my hip. My knee popped as I approached the unbelievably sexy man lying before me. He eyes flicked open, and he turned to look at me, his eyes dropped to my exposed thighs, and I swear I could hear a growl come from his throat. Taking full advantage of the situation he presented me with, I flopped on the bed next to him, and curled up beside him, my back to his front. The shirt I was wearing hardly covered my ass, and so when I pushed myself further into Jeremy, I felt his warm flesh against mine, and it took all my inner strength not to groan at our contact.

A few sexual tense minutes rolled by, when I felt a very soft touch at the bottom of my thigh. I didn't react. Instead I just kept still, and felt one calloused finger turn into five, and I smiled at myself. His fingers began tracing little designs on my thigh, but slowly trailed up to the backside of my underwear. I gave in. A slight gasp emerged from my throat, and that was all the initiative that he needed to turn me on my back, and half lay over me. He looked at me, eyes glazed over with carnal desire, and a seductive smirk grazed my face.

"You're going to lose Renner," my teeth sank into my bottom lip, as I saw his eyes turn to a dark shade of blue.

"Fuck it," He pressed his lips to mine; hard and amorous, causing a gentle moan to release from my throat when his tongue caressed my bottom lip.

"I think we've waited long enough babes," he whispered. I showed my agreement by pulling him on top of me, wrapping my legs around his waist, and kissing him lustfully. Welcoming my bluntness with a snarl as he brought his hands up my thigh, the shirt moving with his rough fingers. His mouth moved down to my jaw line, then slowly traced down my neck, nipping and sucking at the soft flesh. Feeling his chest pressed against mine, breathing heavy, made the pit of my stomach lurch in excitement. His fingers stopped at the fabric of my bra, and playfully tugged on it, but his fingers moved to the small of my back, and he pulled me forward, all while tugging my shirt off and over my head, leaving me exposed in the Victoria's Secret set he had bought me. He gently set me back on the pillow, and moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "You're beautiful Bethany."

Hands tangled in his hair, as I pulled him to my mouth to give him a silent 'thank you' through my kiss. Both hands reached behind me, and he unhooked my bra and threw it on the ground, his lips never leaving mine. One strong hand came up to tease my breast, and I threw my head back on the pillow and moaned. The part in our lips, allowed Jeremy to move his mouth to my other breast and gently suck, as his other hand continued to twist and pull at the nipple. My hands gripped the sheets beneath me tightly as I rolled my hips to the rhythm of his teasing.

"Jer—please," my voice was hoarse and dry not having his lips on mine. Jeremy took pity on me, and relocated his kisses further south. I released my legs from his waist, so he could move freely. Once his hands met my hips, and his lips to my thigh, I groaned again. It sucked being overly-sensitive, but I was doing this with someone I truly loved. _Wait. What? Did I just say love? No. Not yet. It's probably just because he has magic hands and a magic tong—_"Ahh!" I cried out when he softly nipped the soft skin at my inner thigh. Fingers clenched the sheets as he continued his ministrations. A small growl emerged from his throat once he reached my underwear line, the vibrations against my core made me gasp. Jeremy's hands were soon at my hips and softly stroking my skin as he brought my panties down from my hips. I was panting now with the excitement and intensity of the things to come. Once I was bare, Jeremy brought his lips back up to mine, and gave me a soft, loving kiss. He moved his lips to my neck, and suddenly, I threw my head back screaming in ecstasy as he drove into me. His groan mingling with my scream. _His pants just practically evaporated!_

"Fuck babe. You're tight," he groaned in my ear. My breaths were shallow, but Jeremy allowed me time to adjust to his size, as he waited for a sign for him to continue. After a few painful seconds, I gingerly rolled my hips; he was obviously caught off guard because I could hear his teeth clench, and a growl emerge from his throat. He rested his head in the crook of my neck as he began to move slowly, in and out. Passionate sweat cooled our heating bodies while continuing our slow thrusts, groans, and random kisses. His hard hands grazed up my body and gingerly stroked up and down my thighs and ass. I brought my hands up to his fit shoulders, and dug my nails into the soft flesh. Jeremy was taking such good care of me, and wasn't rushing into anything. This was sweet lovemaking. Something that would last a lot longer, and mean a lot more than some random fuck. Even though I could feel both of our bodies getting impatient with the slow pace, I tried to keep my head on straight. _He's doing this to show he wants to take care of you. _With both of us already breathing pretty heavily, Jeremy pressed his forehead against mine as he thrust into me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. With all his tender mercies, I felt myself begin to climb to that seemingly unreachable peak, but I didn't want to go just yet.

"Wa-wait," I gasped. Jeremy stopped all together, worry etching into his eyes as he tried to calm his ragged breaths. He pulled out of me, and cradled me into his arms.

"Jesus Bethany. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me," he stroked my hair gently, and I tried to keep the giggle contained in my throat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have moved so quickly. Please forgive me,"

I reached a small finger to his lips and smiled at him. "I didn't stop you because I wanted you to stop," his face relaxed only a little. "I stopped you because… well, I didn't want it to end so quickly," I grinned sheepishly.

His face completely changed demeanors, and now he was full on Renner-smirking me. "Do you doubt my stamina?"

I felt a small blush creep up my cheeks, and I turned my head away from his heavy grey eyed gaze.

"Hey, don't hide from me," he pulled my chin back so I could meet his eyes once again, and gently caressed my jaw line.

"Sorry. I guess I'm still new to this kind of thing," I whispered. He smiled and leaned in; our foreheads pressed lightly against one another.

"And I shouldn't have made you go so fast. I'm sorry,"

My eyes snapped open, and I realized something. No man was ever going to be as kind and considerate as this beautiful, Jeremy Renner in front of me. No man was ever actually going to care as much as he did when it came to pace. I wanted him. Right. Now.

I rolled him over on to his back and sat on his hips; right above his generously built manhood. He looked at me curiously, but his eyes soon darkened to a deep blue as I ran my fingers gingerly up his toned stomach and chest, leaning down and planting a deep kiss on his lips. I felt his tongue graze my lower lip, and I granted him entrance into my mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. I released my lips from his, and trailed them up his strong jaw line and back to his ear; blowing softly and tenderly nipping at the shell of his ear. He snarled and flipped me so quickly, that I had to readjust my eyes to see him hovering above me. He chuckled a little at my surprised expression, and kissed my collarbone. He trailed soft kisses, nips, and licks all the way down my torso, while bringing his fingers up to tease my breasts. Once he reached my naval, he dipped his tongue inside, and I arched my back into him while softly groaning his name. His lips reached just above my groin, and he nipped softly, demanding my attention. I turned my glazed over eyes to his and he grabbed my hips, his hands slowly caressing down my thighs, to pull my knees up. He kept his eyes on me when he pressed his lips to my sensitive nub, but our gaze was broken when I tossed my head back in pure pleasure; reaching down to grab his hair.

I squealed when he dipped his tongue into my entrance. "Fuuuuck!"

I felt him smile and murmur something in response. The vibrations of his deep bass voice caused me to shiver, and tug on his hair a little harder.

The shivering didn't quit while he plunged his tongue in deeper, grasping my thighs with his nails slightly digging in to my soft flesh. My chest practically started heaving, and I clenched my nails into his scalp, making him growl in response. His final vibrations sent me over my peak, and I screamed in rapture when I found my release. Jeremy's mouth didn't leave its destination, when he made me ride out my orgasm, lapping up my juices in the mean time. He finally brought his head up, and seductively crawled up to meet my lips in a searing kiss. I gripped the back of his neck, and delved my tongue into his mouth. I could taste myself on his tongue, and it strangely turned me on even more.

"You taste like candy," he murmured against my lips. We made out for a few more seconds, until I couldn't take anymore.

"Jeremy," I whispered as he brought his lips to my pulse point, and sucked.

"Mmm?"

"Stop teasing,"

He brought his lips back to mine, and smiled against them, before softly pressing them to mine. I literally growled, and pressed myself against him, and kissed him. Hard. "Jeremy. I want you to fuck me. Now."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled and lay my body back down on the mattress and spread my legs further apart. I took the liberty of bringing my knees up to allow him better access. His hands settled just above my shoulders and on the soft mattress under me. I softly caressed his delicious forearms, and grinned.

"Babe? You're staring at my arms," he chuckled.

"…Sorry, haven't you heard about arm porn?" I smiled.

He tossed his head back, laughed, and shook his head.

"Well, your arms are orgasmic. Your loyal fans have decided that you can effectively turn on a girl with just your arm muscles flexing," I brought a hand to my heart; acting as if I was swearing an oath.

"Hmm, well, is that all that is orgasmic?" he whispered seductively against my lips. I gulped and attempted to contain my excitement.

"Umm, no. I guess not. It's just one of the—FUCK!" I tossed my head back and moaned as Jeremy swiftly entered me.

He paused and brought his lips to my ear and murmured, "Is this something else orgasmic?"

"Fuck, yes. Now move please," I felt him smile against my jaw, and slowly brought his hips back and lazily re-entered me, teasing.

"Jeremy Lee Renner. If you do not fuck me, I will rip your balls off," I said huskily.

He groaned a little, and plunged deeper into me. I brought my hips to meet his deep thrusts, demanding more. He ran his hands up my thighs, and hooked them around his waist, thrusting hard and deep. His perfectly toned body, vibrating and shaking above me, making it impossible to do more than moan, pant, and beg for even more. He angled his hips a little differently, and his cock hit that absolutely delicious part within me, as he ground into me, making a scream erupt from my throat. His lips silenced my screams in pleasure and I felt him reach down to massage my clit. _He must be close, _I thought. All the sensations that he was making me feel, made me thrust my hips harshly into his. He rewarded me with a growl. At this point, I thought I was going to explode. The shivers finally reached all the way through my body, and my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Jeremy—I'm gonna—Shit!" I screamed his name when I felt my walls clench around him; embracing him with my orgasm. He continued to thrust deeply, mumbling curses until I felt him begin to tremble. He dropped his forehead to my rampant chest as he took one finally thrust.

"Bethany," he groaned my name, and I felt his member jerk and swell inside me, releasing his seed into me. There were a few sporadic thrusts, as we both came down from our incredible high. He lay on top of me for a few more minutes, and finally pulled out from me, and collapsed on his side next to me, drawing small circles on my abdomen with his fingers.

I turned to look at him, and caressed his cheek.

"Happy birthday babe," he whispered. He softly kissed my nose, and pulled me into him. I smiled into his chest and heaved a sigh of comfort.

"Best birthday present ever," I murmured.

Jeremy suddenly jerked up in the bed, with a huge grin on his face. "Next present!" He jumped off the bed, quickly pulled his pajama pants back on, and grabbed another small present from the corner. I rolled my eyes, smiling as he practically skipped back to the bed. He set the small box on my lap, and nodded for me to open it.

I sighed and pulled the top part of the fancy box off. I peeled away the purple tissue, and found two tickets lying neatly inside. I squinted my eyes and saw, "Maroon 5 with Neon Trees". A squeal emerged from my throat and I wrapped my arms tightly around Jeremy's neck, still clutching the box in my hand. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He laughed, and kissed my shoulder. "You can bring whoever you want… I guess I was just hoping it'd be me," he smiled.

"Umm, actually, I was going to invite Tom Hiddleston… Yup," I popped the 'P' and awkwardly hopped off the bed, tugging on Jeremy's shirt in the process. Jeremy sat there, confused, and I made my way to the kitchen, trying to stifle my giggle. Before I knew it, my back was pressed against the wall, and a squeal came from my throat. His face was mere centimeters from mine, his breath heavy with lust and hidden anger. My eyes were wide with a mix of terror and humility, his grip on my arms verging on painful.

"So. You've been fucking Hiddleston?" he snarled.

His voice was dripping with jealousy, and I couldn't help the smile that came through. _He's nervous about me leaving him! And he's jealous! That's so cute!_ A obnoxiously loud giggle emerged from my throat, causing a confused look on Renner's face, and the loosening of his grip. The way his eyebrows scrunched together, made me laugh even harder. Finally, when I had gained enough air in my lungs, I calmly replied to him,

"Oh Renner. You've just been Loki'd," The look of even greater confusion, followed by realization, made me collapse on the floor in pure laughter. I was curled in the fetal position, tears streaming down my face when Jeremy softly spoke.

"So, you were joking…"

"Yes," more laughter. "Isn't that one of the first things I told you about me? That I'm super sarcastic?" I somehow managed to snort the previous sentence, and Jeremy sat cross legged in front of me.

"So, you're not fucking him…" he mumbled.

I let my laughter subside, and crawled over to Jeremy's lap, nuzzling my body into his chest. His arms instantly pulled me tighter and I felt safe once again. I kissed his bare chest, then looked up into his beautiful blue eyes; his staring back into my greenish yellow ones.

"I'm not 'fucking' anyone. I'm only making love to _you_," I whispered.

* * *

**Okay. We all know that last line was cheesy, but i had to end it somewhere.**

**You know the drill! Read and Review!**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	5. Chapter 5

**I TOLD YOU I'D GET IT UPDATED! xD**

**FINALLY! I know this one took forever! But here it is! Dedicated to my BFF.**

**I know it's short, but i gave you some lemons(;**

**WARNINGS: Smut and language**

**HERE YOU GO KATIE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The morning light shone through the thick curtains and the sunbeams landed on our cuddling bodies as my eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked at my surroundings. The tan colored sheets were wrapped unceremoniously around Jeremy's waist, clothes thrown across the floor, wrapping paper overflowed the garbage can and the plates from the previous night's room service was still sitting on the small table. I finally brought my gaze back to my boyfriend lying next to me; his mouth hung slightly agape, one arm above his head, and the other wrapped around my waist. His strong chest rising and falling to match the breath that left his lips. I smiled and curled closer into his side, and softly began to trace the contours of his abs with my finger. My lips pressed a gentle kiss to his peck, and I heard him groan, and stir slightly underneath me. I smiled once again, and pressed my naked body further into his warmth and kissed his neck. Another groan slipped from his parted lips, and his arm pulled me tighter into his chest. A grin stretched across my face, and I brought my leg up his, and softly ran it up and down, all while slowly tracing my fingers across his lower abdomen, and sucking lightly on his neck.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

I looked up and saw a small smile across his features with his eyes still closed. I ginned again, and bit his neck a tad harder than earlier. "Waking you up," I smirked.

"Well, if I get to wake up like this every morning, consider me now, a morning person,"

I laughed as he turned his body into mine to bring his lips to mine quite forcefully, and I had to hide my smirk when I felt his arousal pressed into my thigh.

"Mmm. I still don't think you're awake enough for this yet," he mumbled against my lips. As my laughs racked my body, he moved his mouth down to my unclothed chest and kissed and bit the flesh there. My laughs turned into moans and pants as he continued to bring his mouth down my entire body. Once he reached the skin of my pelvic bone, I latched my hands into his hair, and pulled. His eyes looked up at me in curiosity, and I smirked.

"Nuh uh. Today, it's my turn,"

He grinned at me, and sat up as I seductively bit my lip and crawled over to him.

"And what exactly, did you have in mind?"

I was eye-level with his chest, and kissed the skin at his sternum while looking up at him through my lashes. "Mmm. I can think of a few things," I whispered.

Jeremy grabbed hold of my forearms and twirled around so I was laying atop his chest, looking down at him. I giggled as I began teasing my lips down his abdomen with his excitement clearly pressed against me.

Once I reached his hips, I pressed a kiss to each of the bones there, and slid my knees up to straddle his waist. Immediately; I grasped his erection and he let out a deep groan as I pumped him a few times.

"No teasing. Just you and me." I rasped.

I saw Jeremy's Adam's apple bob, and he nodded furiously as I set myself above his pelvis. Still holding his manhood, I positioned myself properly, and slowly slid down, gasping and clenching my fists. The sexy actor shot up to grip my hips, and began to pound his hips furiously into me. _So much for it being my turn…_ Before I even had time to voice my frustrations, Jeremy hit that certain spot deep inside me, and I cried out in pleasure and grasped his forearms.

"Fuck—ah! God. Fucking. Damnit!" I wailed out with each thrust. The only sound coming from Jeremy's mouth was his throaty grunts and the occasional murmur of a profanity as I began to feel myself shiver beneath him. Within three more particularly deep thrusts, I exploded around him and tried to keep my body upright and ride out my orgasm. He thrust his hips into my oversensitive body for a few minutes until I felt him shiver and send a thick coating of his release into my body. I finally allowed myself to collapse onto his chest and catch my breath; my lover softly caressing my naked back.

After both of us caught our breaths, Jeremy slowly sat up with me still atop him, and looked into my golden eyes.

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you _all_ day, you have school in an hour, so we should both probably get up and get ready," he smiled at me when I pouted, but reluctantly pulled away from him, and wobbled my way to the shower.

After a quick ten minute shower; I quickly blowed dry my hair to give it a slight wave, did quick smoky eye makeup and threw on a simple white, lace thigh-high dress, black tights, tan ankle boots, and finished it with a black leather jacket. _Might as well look good on my birthday, _I smirked to myself. When I finally exited the bathroom, I found Jeremy putting away the clothes from last night in a laundry hamper, with my new Gucci purse packed and ready for its first day of classes.

Once Jeremy heard my heels against the wood of the floor, he turned, did a once over, and smirked at me.

"Lookin' sexy, babe."

I smiled and walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Mmmm. And you're smelling sexy," I moaned.

He laughed at me and I pouted.

"How can you smell so good without even showering?"

He rolled his eyes with a grin on his face and pulled me into his side. "Time to drop my sexy ass girlfriend off at school."

I nodded and reached for my aviators in my purse, and began to walk through the door, when I glanced back and saw Jeremy texting someone quite urgently and with a smug smirk on his face.

"Babe? What's that about?"

"Hmm?" He finally looked up at me. "Oh. Nothing. Just finishing some arrangements for your last present,"

I groaned at him in frustration and leaned against the open doorway. "Ugh, you already did so much for me. I don't need anything else. See what I have to live up to now? Your birthday's gonna be a shit to plan, ya know that, right?" I accused, pointing a finger at him.

He only laughed and walked with me through the door. After walking only a few steps down the hallway, I leaned into him, and breathed in his scent that was Jeremy.

"Beth? You can't promise to hate me okay?"

"Why would I hate—"

"WHORE!"

I flipped around, only to see my blond bombshell-of-a-best-friend barreling down the hallway at me at alarming speed, and before I could react, she had lept into my arms embracing me in a bear hug.

"Happy 21st birthday! Now you can legally drink! Although that didn't stop us before…"

I awkwardly cackled and hugged my practically-sister once again, and turned to see Jeremy grinning at me from ear to ear.

"This was your present?" He nodded.

"Sexiest present you've ever got, huh?" Kathren smirked.

"Ha-ha! I guess. Buuuuut, I have to admit, a naked Jeremy Renner is a close second," I winked at her, and I felt Jeremy hold his breath, probably in hopes to contain his laughter, but Katie spoke before he had a chance.

"Oh I know trust me. I got in last night, and imagine: the first thing I hear upon entering my room is, 'God Jeremy! Deeper! Faster! Harder! UUUGGGGHHHH!'" I laughed heartily at my best friend's vocal exaggeration and her very detailed mimic of a pelvic thrust. I saw Jeremy blush behind me, and that only fueled both mine, and Kathren's laughter, but, after a few more minutes of wheezing and coughing from laughter, Kathren finally turned to Jeremy and smiled at him, then quite literally; jumped into his arms, giving him a giant, slobbery 'Kathren kiss' on his lips.

"God! Katie!" Jeremy practically squealed as he pushed her off.

"I'm sorry. I'm just happy you actually let me come out here," she said not-so-innocently.

I smiled at my two favorite people in the world. "Come on, I've got to get to class,"

Kathren ran off towards the elevator, and I turned to look at my amazingly sweet boyfriend. "Thank you. For doing that. You don't know how hard it is to grow up with her. She's practically my sister," I whispered. He smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my hip, pulling me close. As he dipped his head to steal a kiss, I put one of my fingers on his lips, and grinned when he gave me a pout.

"Nuh uh. You've got Kathren slobber all over you,"

He chuckled, and pulled me tighter to him. "Oh yeah?" He began kissing all over my face and neck, and finally kissed me firmly on the lips. I giggled, squealed, and tried to pull away, but his damn sexy arms held me in place.

"Okay okay!" I rasped between fits of laughter.

"Okay what?" he smirked.

"I'll kiss you!" I breathed between more screams.

"Good," Then he swooped down and gave me a sweet, tender kiss.

"Let's get you to class,"

* * *

**Thanks!**

**Please Review!**

**XOOO, BethanyLeeRenner(;**


End file.
